The present invention relates generally to archery devices, and more particularly to a device for drawing a bowstring and automatically releasing it when its draw weight exceeds a predetermined amount.
In order to shoot an arrow at a target, the archery marksman must fully draw the bow, "settle in" on the target, aim, and release the arrow. The properly aimed arrow will then be most accurately propelled towards its intended target if the bowstring is released smoothly with a minimum of deviation-causing finger or hand movement coincidental with the release. Thus the prior art regarding devices for increasing archery accuracy is replete with aids for drawing and releasing a bowstring. The advent of mechanical devices utilizing a twine loop which is temporarily looped around the bowstring and then engaged over a releasable holding member has improved the art, particularly when coupled with a triggering mechanism that the archer can set off by his triggering finger in much the same fashion that a gun is fired. Various, of the fair number of such aids, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,003,348, 4,022,181, 4,489,705 and 4,308,851.
While these and other prior art devices represent improvements in certain aspects of release aids, there remain drawbacks that are apparently inherent in trigger release devices. To wit there has developed the problem of flinching, jerking and/or punching of the trigger by the archer anticipating the release going off, which causes the released arrow to waiver from its intended target. Another concern of the archery marksman, and one which greatly affects shooting consistency, is the problem of not being sure that the bow is at full draw prior to release. This problem tends to emerge when the archer becomes fatigued and tires after continual shooting. Thus with less than full draw, an otherwise accurately aimed arrow will be propelled on a trajectory that falls short of the intended target.